Única
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Aeris Heartifilia, prima de Lucy Heartfilia... Al entrar al gremio conoce al dueño de su corazón, Laxus Dreyar, quién expresará sus sentimientos hacia ella mientras la ve luchar en los Juegos Mágicos... Laxus x Oc. Es un One-shot lleno de Flash Backs.


Hola, tuve una idea para un fanfic pero me gustaría que le dieran un vistazo, esto es un adelanto… Procederé a explicar el fanfic:

Parejas: Laxus x Oc (principal), NaLu, Gruvia (posible)

Trama: habla de la prima de Lucy, Aeris Heartfilia, una maga de viento que emprende una travesía para buscar a su prima… Cuando por fin la encuentra, se une a Fairy Tail… Cuando su prima va a hacer los exámenes de promoción a Clase S, ella fue a apoyarla, pues se quedaría con Erza y Mirajane en las tiendas, por lo que en la pela contra Hades, ella está presenten intentando ayudar, así conoce a Laxus y sin poder evitarlo se enamora de él… Éste fanfic es una historia de estos dos narrada desde el punto de vista de Laxus, donde expresa todo lo que Aeris es capaz de hacerlo sentir…

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco!

Única

Cuando ella llegó al gremio, él no estaba ahí para darle la bienvenida, ni siquiera estuvo para no dársela y pasarla por alto por un tiempo, como lo hizo con su prima… Y ahora, ahí estaba viéndola luchar, esperando que simplemente no saliera lastimada, quería que ganara, pero si eso implicaba que ella se lastimara, prefería que perdiera… Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir para alguien más que para sí mismo… Viéndola pelear de esa forma, se veía que estaba siendo una pelea difícil para ella, pero no iba a decepcionar a su equipo… Tan solo viéndola él podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, no podía creer que habían pasado ya siete años de eso… Aunque ninguno de los dos estuvo consciente durante ése lapso de tiempo…

Recuerda que en ése momento, Hades había atacado con ferocidad a sus viejos compañeros, inmediatamente fue a ayudar… Les dio ánimos y no pudo evitar notar la mirada de curiosidad que ella le dirigía, junto con la pequeña niña… Ella estaba bastante herida y recuerda que la tomó de la mano y la levantó con algo de brusquedad, pero ella no se quejó y se mantuvo en pie… Al momento de atacar, ella no era tan fuerte como sus compañeros, pero aun así, atacó con fuerza y no mostró signos de querer rendirse… Al parecer desde entonces le estuvo eternamente agradecida y no escatimaba en formas de demostrarlo…

Después de eso recuerda que estaba molestando un poco a Lisanna, después de tanto tiempo que no la veía, hasta la había creído muerta… Recuerda que vio a la niña pequeña llamada Wendy pararse detrás de un árbol y observarlo como si quisiera conocerlo, pero no se animaba a ir… Puedo ver a Lucy dándole ánimos a la niña y fue cuando vio que el brazo de ella se estiraba hacia la pequeña…

**Flash Back (POV Laxus):**

–Vamos juntas! A mí también me da curiosidad, me presentaré contigo! –algo así era lo que pude leer en sus labios… Estiró su mano hacia la niña y ésta la tomó, caminaron juntas hasta donde yo me encontraba y ella simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa –Hola, soy Aeris Heartfilia, gusto en conocerte!

–S-soy Wendy Marvell… –dijo la niña algo nerviosa –Un placer conocerte… –terminó.

–Laxus Dreyar… –me presenté simplemente, esperaba a que algo saliera por la boca de alguna de las dos, esto pasó antes de lo que esperaba.

–Quería darte las gracias por lo de… la batalla… –dijo la chica algo apenada –De no ser por ti, no habría sido capaz de levantarme… Gracias… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ése momento, aproveché para verla bien, su cabello negro, antes suelo por la batalla, ahora estaba recogido en una trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía ojos castaños como los de su prima, además de un cuerpo igual de proporcionado… En ése momento ella estaba usando un traje de baño morado de una pieza, unos shorts y un par de tenis negras. No pude evitar notar la marca del gremio perfectamente colocada en su muslo, casi llegando a la rodilla.

**Fin del Flash Back (continúa POV Laxus):**

Desde entonces asumí que casi siempre llevaba shorts y no me equivoqué… Nunca eran shorts muy cortos, ella parecía ser mucho más cohibida en ése aspecto que otras mujeres del gremio, pero siempre dejaban a la vista su marca… Lastimosamente, eso lo descubrí mucho después, pues luego quedamos congelados… Recuerdo que ella tomó la mano de su prima y quedó justo frente a mí… Recuerdo que su sonrisa fue lo último que pude ver antes de quedarme dormido… Quién diría que ésa siesta iba a durar siete años?

Ella y Wendy siempre me parecieron muy unidas, a pesar de la marcada diferencia de edad, se llevaban muy bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, eran como hermanas… No supe si lamentar eso cuando se me ocurrió volver a pasar cerca del gremio otra vez…

**Flash Back:**

El par de idiotas de Natsu y Gajeel me habían retado a una batalla, había aceptado y estaba a punto de comenzar cuando apareció la pequeña Wendy… No recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó, solo dijo que era mejor que pospusiéramos el encuentro… Recuerdo haber dirigido mi mirada hacia atrás de ella y pude ver que Aeris me miraba fijamente con sus ojos cafés abiertos, sonreí internamente y con orgullo al darme cuenta de que le alegraba verme…

–Te veré pelear… –fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de darme la espalda y alejarse caminando junto con Wendy, lo había dicho de una manera que me recordaba la actitud seductora de Evergreen, claro que en menor grado, recuerdo que lo único que pude pensar fue "éste chica está jugando con fuego"

Al día siguiente, resultó que incluso se había organizado un festival por la pelea… Todo Fairy Tail estaba allí… Recuerdo haberla buscado con la mirada disimuladamente. Recuerdo haberla encontrado junto con Lucy y otra chica un tanto extraña vestida de rosado, las tres parecían bastante unidas…

Al momento de mi pelea, ella le deseó suerte a Natsu… Eso me molestó, nunca entendí por qué me había molestado, a menos no hasta hace poco… Recuerdo que fui capaz de derrotar a Natsu de un solo golpe y ella se quedó boquiabierta mirándome fijamente… El cobarde de Gajeel había escapado…

Mi abuelo estaba molesto… Yo no debería estar ahí, yo había sido exiliado del gremio y aun así estaba en propiedades de éste… Básicamente me echó del lugar…

–Maestro, por favor! –escuché a Aeris suplicar –Ya ha pagado por todo lo que ha hecho, sé que yo no estuve allí, pero nos ayudó en la batalla contra Hades… No lo obligue a irse, no es justo… –eso me sorprendió bastante y pude ver a la chica casi de rodillas esperando a que mi abuelo escuchara razones, pero éste simple mente le indicó que guardara silencio… Ella me miró fijamente, yo hice lo mismo y mantuvimos la mirada en el otro hasta que ella no pudo más, apretó los puños con fuerza y salió por el otro lado del lugar…

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Ahora entiendo que ella quería que me quedara con ella… Se siente bastante bien el saberlo… Porque a mí me hubiera encantado quedarme… Pero tuve que esperar demasiado para ello... Hasta que Gildarts de lo ordenara a mi abuelo antes de irse y nombrarlo maestro… Recuerdo que ella me volteo a ver con una cara de sorpresa y felicidad… Para entonces, ya no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ella sin necesitar casi ninguna palabra por parte de sus labios y ella tampoco necesitó casi ninguna palabra… Cuando nos avisaron de los Juegos Mágicos, le pedí que fuera a entrenar conmigo, pero naturalmente, prefirió ir con Lucy… Ni siquiera pude enojarme con ella, simplemente le dije que se esforzara y que no importaría pelear contra ella en alguna ocasión…

Cuando volví a Fairy Tail, ella ya se había ido junto con el grupo escogido, eran Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y ella… Wendy los acompañó y se fueron todos a Crocus… El viejo anunció, un poco después que Fairy Tail tendría Equipo B para tener más posibilidades en el torneo… El equipo fuimos: Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Mistogan y yo…

Pasamos la fase eliminatoria, al igual que el Equipo A… Cuando se presentaron los equipos que quedaban, no la vi a ella, en su lugar estaba Elfman… Recordó en intercambiaron algunas palabras entre los dos equipos, hasta que se animó a preguntar…

**Flash Back:**

–Qué no se supone que Aeris estaba en su equipo? –pregunté de brazos cruzados, buscando a la chica con la mirada, me alarmé al ver la mirada un tanto triste y preocupada de Lucy.

–Ella está junto con Wendy en la enfermería… –contestó Gray –Las atacaron durante nuestro primer día aquí, salieron juntas a ver lugares turísticos y no regresaron a la media noche… Cuando las encontraron, estaban inconscientes, ninguna de las dos puede pelear en ése estado…

Recuerdo haber estado preocupado… Esos malditos de Raves Tail… Cuando habían dicho que habían lastimado a Wendy, Charle y Aeris como bienvenida, me enfurecí. Quería verla, pero la primera actividad del torneo iba a comenzar y luego seguía un combate… Existía la posibilidad de que me eligieran a mí así que no pude hacer nada más que esperar… Los resultados no fueron tan favorables como esperaba, pero inmediatamente después, me fui a verla…

Estaba recostada en la camilla mirando hacia el techo, Wendy dormía en la camilla de al lado. Me acerqué y apreté ligeramente su mano para que notara mi presencia, esto la sobresaltó un poco, pero aun así mantuve mi mirada firme ante la de ella, pero sin intención de asustarla.

–Laxus… –dijo ella pausadamente al momento en que apreté su mano entre la mía con suavidad y ella devolvía al apretón, esto pareció calmarla un poco.

–Aeris… Qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué no estás allá luchando? –pregunté mientras notaba como ella evadía mi mirada, parecía de verdad consternada por la experiencia, además de que su poder mágico no estaba mucho mejor que su cuerpo –Qué te paso Aeris?

–No lo recuerdo… –me respondió ella con pesar, lo pero era que yo sí lo sabía –Lo siento, me hubiera gustado ayudar… Creo que soy de mucha ayuda siendo tan débil… –dijo intentando que algunas lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, ella estaba sencillamente destrozada por que no pudo defenderse a ella misma, ni a Wendy…

–En algún momento tendrás que entrar en batalla… Ahora que Fairy Tail tiene dos equipos… –dije para luego tener que explicar el asunto de los dos equipos… Obviamente nunca le diría que había aceptado gracias al trato que el viejo había propuesto…

–Intentaré curarme para cuando te toque pelear… Es una pelea que no me perdería por nada del mundo… –me dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa adolorida, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, aunque tampoco quería que lo hiciera… Me quedé con ella hasta que se quedó dormida y salí de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Desde mi posición puedo ver como ella esquiva los ataques y trata de lanzar los suyos, se veía cansada… Después de todo, el hecho de estar luchando contra un miembro de Quatro Cerbeus, o Quatro Puppy, no era fácil por más que lo hubiera parecido desde el principio del torneo, pero ella seguía firme a pesar de saber que no era capaz de igualar la fuerza de sus compañeros. Verla en ésa arena solo me provoca pensar en una cosa… Claro tenían que poner a dos ex modelos de revista a competir!

**Flash Back:**

Solo recuerdo el verla enfundada en un bikini junto con Lucy en la arena, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa situación… Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a modelar, no soportaba ver como un montón de tipos babeaban por ella como si fueran perros, escuché algunos comentarios que me hicieron rabiar… Luego, competencia de traje de baño escolar… El azul oscuro le quedaba bien… Concurso de bikini con medias largas, ella optó por unas negras rasgadas con encaje. Con orejas de gato… No podían escoger algo menos fetichista, ella se había colocado unas orejas blancas y una cola del mismo color con manchas cafés y negras, además de que el bikini le hacía juego… Concurso de trajes de castigo… No soy capaz de recordar un solo momento en el que sintiera más ganas de saltar sobre ella… Se había puesto un bikini rojo sangre con cadenas en los senos y en las caderas, además de unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y con tacón y había optado por tomar un látigo… Luego, concurso de vestidos de novia, necesitaba un compañero… Vi que estaba considerando usar a Eve, se acercó a él para pedírselo, cuando aparecí frente a ella con un traje blanco… Ambos volteamos a ver a la primera maestra, quien solo nos guiñó un ojo… Ella se encogió de hombros y me tomó del brazo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…

**Fin del Flash Back:**

No puedo evitarlo… Me enamoré de ella… Aeris… Ahora mismo veo como detienes tu choque contra el suelo con una de tus corrientes de aire, a la vez que le das una patada certera a tu contrincante al mismo tiempo que la combinaste con tus poderes… Habías ganado y ahora tienes una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro… Te acercaste a nosotros cansada y te recibieron con un abrazo… Me hubiera gustado unirme pero me sentiría fuera de lugar… Puedo ver cómo me estás mirando ahora mismo y como me dedicas una sonrisa en medio del abrazo que te dan todos… Te lo diré, no por ahora, pero te lo diré…

* * *

Yo: bueno, eso es todo por ahora, díganme si les gusta, recuerden que es solo un adelanto del fanfic que voy a sacar, que es la historia completa de Aeris desde que se unió a Fairy Tail!

Nos leemos después!


End file.
